A Selfish Act
by basic disguise
Summary: Hermione's summer goes wrong. How will she cope? Will she cope at all? This is only a one chapter deal. I suck at summaries.


A/N: This is a shortie but a goodie. My friend gave me a little help with this one. Gotta love ya Brandi!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Or at least nothing involved in the making of this fic, except the floppy I saved this on.this is getting complicated.just read the damned fic.  
  
~*~*A Selfish Act* ~*~  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed, starring out the window. There was a full moon that night and it illuminated her white bed sheets. She watched the clouds pass in font of the moon and then fade out to the other side.  
  
A white snow owl was visible in the distance. Hermione opened her window and leaned on the edge waiting for the owl to come closer. As it approached she leaned back to give it landing room. Hedwig perched on her windowsill and held its leg out for her. Hermione untied the parchment and stroked the owl's soft head.  
  
She sat back down on her bed as Hedwig flew away. It was a letter from Ron and Harry:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Harry is here at the Burrow. He says 'Hi.' We just wanted to check in on you. You haven't written or said two words to us all summer, and it's already mid-August! Please write back so we can meet you in Diagon Alley.  
  
Love, Ron and Harry  
  
P.S. Are you Head Girl?  
  
Hermione crumpled the parchment and threw it at her wall as hard as possible. She closed the window and laid down on her bed. She tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. She had too much stress. Over the summer she had developed insomnia and would rarely sleep for three hours a night.  
  
Truth was, she did receive the so-called honor of becoming Head Girl, but she had no intention of accepting the role.  
  
There was a knock on her door. Hermione knew exactly who it was without having to ask. Her "distant" cousin, Jake, was spending the summer with her family. His parents were away on a long business trip and they didn't trust him to be home alone. He was eighteen and really couldn't feed himself.  
  
Jake had quickly decided how "distant" himself and Hermione were actually going to be. If it was up to him, they wouldn't be related and every night would be spent with Hermione being raped and molested, but for now, incest was as close as he could get.  
  
Jake let himself into Hermione's bedroom. "Ah, your awake." "Yea." "Good." And with that, Jake was already on top of her. He forced a kiss. Hermione might be tall, but she had weak arms, which made it hard to push him off. He began to tug at her nightshirt. "GET OFF ME U SICK PERVERT!" she yelled. He continued to pull the shirt over her head revealing her bare breasts.  
  
Jake massaged one of them. This would have given Hermione some amount of pleasure if it weren't Jake doing this action. He used his other hand to work at his own shirt. His pants were conveniently off and all that was left were his boxers. Jake pulled off Hermione's pants as fast as he could, giving her little time to scream. Her pajama bottoms were discarded into the pile with the two shirts. Her cotton underwear was all that protected her from another nigh of horror.  
  
Jake kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Hermione was pushing against his shoulders, but he just pushed onto her harder. He pulled off his boxers, followed by Hermione's underwear.  
  
He kissed her again, only to muffle her screaming. Jake slowly pushed himself into her. She yelped. He continued a thrusting movement for several minutes. Hermione struggled but it made the process even more painful. He finally came, his hot liquid spilling inside of Hermione. She felt no pleasure, only despise and hatred.  
  
Jake dressed himself and left Hermione alone in her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up to sunlight streaming through an open window. She walked over and closed the shade. Light wasn't her best friend anymore. She put on a pair of black pants with red plaid bondage straps, and a black "Three Days Grace" t-shirt. She pulled on her black Converse All-stars and brushed her hair into a pony.  
  
Hermione walked straight out the front door without acknowledging anyone else in the house. She went to the nearest bus stop, and took a bus into London.  
  
She stopped at a coffee shop and bought a scone for her breakfast. Scone in hand, she continued her walk to the other side of London.  
  
She walked out onto a bridge. Leaning over the edge, she was overcome with the summer's events. Harry and Ron turning their trio into a duo. Jake's abusing and manipulating ways. Her mother's excessive drinking. It all hit her at once.  
  
She jumped the railing. With her back to the water, holding onto the cold metal poles, Hermione could feel the breeze on her back.  
  
With one swift movement she released her grip and began her descent to the river below.  
  
Passer-bys crowed to the edge of the bridge, watching a black figure drop perilously to a watery death. Many gasps and screams could be heard.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, a smile crossing her face. She was finally doing something productive with her life, ending it.  
  
She felt the water hit her back, like a thousand knifes. Her spinal cord snapped, causing an instant death, and no pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's body was found 5 miles down the river, by the local search and rescue team. On of the people on the bridge had phoned the police and they were at the scene as soon as they could be. Of course, their best wasn't enough to save a depressed 16 year old. No one's effort could of.  
  
The funeral was to take place 3 days later. A closed casket event. All of her classmates and family members were in attendance, Jake included.  
  
~* + *~ Finish ~* + *~  
  
A/N: I know some of you that read my other tragedy fic are probably a little disappointed but I was limited on time for this one. Maybe I can fix it up after the holiday. 


End file.
